


Somethin' 'Bout You

by MrJonesandMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Boners, Dry Humping, Flirting, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Stripper Yuri, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Super Normal Otabek Altin, Why did I make everyone strippers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJonesandMe/pseuds/MrJonesandMe
Summary: There was only one thing that kept Otabek Altin stuck in his current cycle, visiting the same club over and over. It was blonde, had blue eyes, and a strange affinity for cheetah print.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurenkinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/gifts).



> Ummm, I hope this is good? If not, blame laurenkinn, she made me do it.

Otabek was no stranger to this environment. He had visited the club numerous times with a few of his friends on different occasions before – birthdays, a bachelor party, Friday nights after work. He would come in, enjoy a few drinks, and enjoy the beauty surrounding him. He found that the loud music and bright, flashing lights that would normally encourage liveliness brought him to a strangely calm, relaxed state. Maybe it was because the music made him feel in his element, or maybe it was brought on by the alcohol he consumed. Otabek could not be sure, but he also knew that he could not care less.  


It was at this very club where he had spotted the boy a few weeks back and ever since, Otabek realized he had been visiting more frequently than normal. Even though he hadn’t spotted him yet, Otabek could picture him perfectly as he closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink. He saw bright eyes, fair skin, and long, blonde hair, usually kept up with a braid. More importantly, however, he saw thin lips, being held back by teeth as their owner bit them, staring straight into Otabek’s eyes. The thought went straight to Otabek’s dick. _Pathetic – how old am I again?_ he thought as he lifted his drink from the bar and made his way off to the side and toward the back of the room where he could watch from afar. 

\------------------------------------

Yuri audibly stomped across the room, throwing his boa to the ground as he plopped into his seat, sighing loudly for everyone in the room to hear.  


“What’s wrong, Yuri? Loverboy isn’t here tonight?”  


“Oh, fuck you, Viktor,” Yuri began. “I wasn’t even thinking about him.”  


“Of course, you weren’t,” Viktor responded, smirking at Yuri and inevitably pissing him off to no end. It took everything in Yuri’s power not to pick up his water bottle and chuck it at Viktor’s face. He briefly thought about what their boss would say if Yuri injured another dancer’s face, balled his fist, and placed it back in his lap. “It must be all that money you’ve made tonight that’s causing your little pouty-face then, no?” Yuri rolled his eyes; he was one more of Viktor’s sarcastic comments away from bypassing the plastic bottle and going straight to using his fists.  


“I actually think I saw him out there when I was up on stage,” Yuri heard from one of the voices he could not stand the most. _When the fuck did he get here?_  


“Really?” Yuri began to stand but sat down immediately as he noticed more than one pair of amused eyes focusing in on him. “I mean, I don’t care.”  


“Say what you want, Yuri, but I will admit he is looking mighty fine tonight. He has that leather jacket on you love so much and OH, I bet he rode here on some sort of motorcycle. I wouldn’t mind if he bent me over it and – “  


“Enough, Piggy. Shut the fuck up and go fuck your old man. We all need to get ready anyway, Chris is almost done, and lap dances start soon.”  


“Finally going to make your move, Yurio?” Yuuri asked, using the nickname given to Yuri when he’d first started at the club. _Who the fuck’s grand idea was it to hire two goddamn strippers with the name Yuri anyway?_  


“I think it’s sweet. There’s never a better moment… unless you’re scared for some reason?”  


“Don’t fucking call me that. And again, fuck you, Viktor. I am not scared of anything.”  


“Then prove it. Put on your big boy panties and do something about it.”  


“Fine, I will!” Yuri yelled back, stomping off again towards his dressing room. He had just the outfit for tonight that he knew would grab the handsome stranger’s attention.

\------------------------------------

Otabek watched as various dancers entered and exited the stage, completing their own solo routines to music that ranged from pop, to hip-hop, to metal showing off their own individual styles. He was kicking himself in the ass for missing the one he wanted to see the most and it showed in the amount of alcohol he had been pouring down his throat. As another drink was delivered to him by a beautiful brunette with big tits, Otabek noticed the lights dimming again as a woman, that he recognized as the owner of the club, appeared on stage.  


“And now for everyone’s favorite part of the evening, all of our lovely dancers will be providing you with a little bit more _personal_ type of dance. These men and women work hard, so be sure to tip them well,” she said with a wink and exited the stage, heading back toward the bar.  


As she walked off, Otabek heard the beginning of a pop song he had heard hundreds of times on the radio. He thought back to the musical range he had heard as he watched each dancer throughout the evening and wondered who had picked this song. The thought was short-lived, however, as he saw each of the dancers walk back out onto the stage, swaying their hips to the music. Otabek sang along in his head as he searched for the boy who had starred in every single one of his fantasies for the past few weeks. _Don’t need permission, made my decision to test my limits_ – his personal karaoke session was cut short and his eyes widened as he spotted the blonde and eyed him head-to-toe, soaking in his outfit for this dance. The blonde’s hair was done up in its usual braid and on his neck was a thick, black choker. He had some sort of sheer, cheetah-print robe that hung loosely off one of his shoulders and what was possibly the tightest and shortest leather shorts/garter belt combo Otabek had ever seen a man wear before. It was attached to a pair of thigh-high, fishnet stockings that stretched over his long, pale legs and disappeared into a pair of clunky, heeled, shit-kicking leather boots. Otabek closed his mouth, hoping no one in close proximity had noticed that he was all but drooling over this beautiful boy.  


His thoughts were interrupted again as he noticed the blonde was much closer to him now. _Somethin’ ‘bout you, makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t..._ He saw the boy mouth the words to the song as they finally made eye contact which never broke, even as the boy ground his hips on another man’s thigh, backing up as the man tried touching him.  


“No touching, sweetheart,” he heard come from the boy’s mouth, a tiny hint of venom added to what should have been an endearing pet name, and Otabek swore he could have come right on the spot. _I wouldn’t mind having that fiery little voice boss me around,_ he thought, laughing as the blonde rolled his eyes and made his way toward Otabek’s chair, his hips swaying and rolling as he moved.  


As he made his way up to Otabek, the blonde turned around, giving Otabek a full view of his ass, which hung completely out of his shorts, and dropped his body down low, slowly rolling his hips back up so that his ass was right in the other’s face as he shook it, lazily. At that moment, Otabek wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the ass of the man in front of him. He was thankful that he was strong enough to show some restraint. After watching him for weeks, Otabek _really_ did not want to fuck this up. The boy turned around and placed his right foot next to Otabek’s thigh on the chair, rolling his hips dangerously close to his face. He reached his hand around toward the back of the brunette’s head, lacing his fingers in what little amount of hair that he could. He tugged back, harder than he normally would, causing Otabek to let out an embarrassingly small moan as he was forced to make eye contact again.  


“What’s your name?” the blonde asked, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Otabek cursed himself, knowing that the boy had heard his slip-up.  


“Otabek.”  


“Mmm, Beka. It suits you. And before you ask, I’m Yuri,” he responded as he guided Otabek’s face back toward the growing bulge in his shorts. Soon after, Yuri climbed onto his lap, placing each knee on either side of Otabek’s thighs, straddling him. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, hooking one wrist around the other, and started with a small roll of his hips, gauging the other’s reaction. When Otabek gasped again, Yuri took that as his sign that he had free reign to do whatever he pleased. The two were beginning to receive a lot of stares from the other customers at this point, but Otabek found he didn’t care. _I’m sure if he asked nicely enough,_ Otabek thought, _I would fuck him right here in front of everyone._  


“What brings you here tonight, Beka?”  


“As if you don’t already know, “Otabek replied, smirking as he saw the look of triumph on Yuri’s face. He could feel them both becoming hard as Yuri continued his motions, letting himself get lost in the music.

\------------------------------------

_All that you got, skin-to-skin, oh my God, don’t you stop, boy_ – Yuri sang along with the song as he drove his hips into Otabek’s, tiny gasps escaping his mouth as he felt their cocks rub up against one another. What started out as a slow, soft rhythm had now evolved into something much harder and faster, something that Yuri could only describe as basically fucking with their clothes on. He knew he would most likely get in trouble with his boss for spending so much time with one customer, but at this point he really didn’t give a fuck. Yuri was finally interacting with the handsome stranger he had been fawning over for weeks and it was heavenly. He could feel Otabek’s grip on his hips tighten and he cursed, knowing that his pale skin would more than likely bruise. _Fuck it,_ he thought again. All Yuri cared about in that moment was just how badly he wanted this man to get him off in whatever possible way he could. He heard the song coming to an end and cursed aloud this time, knowing that he would have to move on to someone else.  


He leaned forward, nibbling on Otabek’s earlobe before purring into his ear, “Meet me out back in about 20 minutes, Beka?” He counted for the lap dances lasting another song or two, and after that Yuri didn’t give a fuck what his boss or the rest of his co-workers did. As he began to unravel himself from Otabek’s lap, he leaned forward, close enough to feel the other’s breath mixing with his own. He inhaled slowly before closing the gap, kissing Otabek with all that he had. He flicked his tongue between the other’s lips, begging for entrance, which was instantly granted. Tongues tangled together briefly, before Yuri leaned back, catching Otabek’s bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged hard, earning himself another quiet moan. Feeling victorious, he stood up, adjusted himself and blew Otabek one last kiss before he was off. Their kiss was so much better than Yuri had imagined it would be and he was willing to take whatever lecture would be waiting for him after tonight. 

\------------------------------------

Otabek swallowed audibly, nodding his head quickly in response to Yuri.  


“See you soon, Yura,” he finally answered, entranced as he watched Yuri’s ass bounce up and down to the, now, more upbeat music. Yuri turned his head, winking at Otabek over his shoulder as he moved on to the next customer and Otabek was instantly torn between enjoying the view and being a tad jealous that Yuri’s attention was now on someone else. He made his way to the bar, suddenly feeling the urge to have another drink accompanied by a smoke. He slapped some cash on the bar, thanking the bartender before downing the drink and making his way to the door.  


Otabek enjoyed the cool air that all but smacked him in the face as he stepped outside into the crisp breeze, reminiscent of late Fall or early Winter. He opened his pack of smokes and pulled one out, letting it rest between his lips. The brunette hadn’t realized that he had been so wound up until he lit his cigarette and inhaled, immediately feeling more calm and relaxed. The feeling was brief, though, and Otabek knew it wouldn’t be long before Yuri met him outside. After all this time, weeks and weeks that had lately begun to test his patience, he was finally getting what he wanted and Otabek absolutely could not _fucking_ wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It's been two months since I posted part one. Special thanks to one of my close friends, LadyCFLink, who cheered me on until I actually decided to write more. I am very excited (and super fucking nervous) to add on to this little fic. I honestly thought it was going to be a one-parter at first, and now there's two chapters and I kind of want to write more? Anyway, this is my first time writing smut so feel free to tell me what you liked and what sucks. Enjoy!

Otabek was finishing up his second cigarette, when he felt someone tug at his shoulder. Before he knew it, he was being shoved up against the wall by a very determined Yuri, now in more clothing than the last time he had seen the boy. He looked down into Yuri’s eyes, opening his mouth to greet the man, but was silenced as Yuri leaned up to kiss him, immediately shoving his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. _Oh yeah, he’s determined alright…_

Otabek kissed back with just as much fervor, running his hand up the back of Yuri’s neck and entangling his fingers into Yuri’s hair. He gave the blonde strands a tug, causing Yuri to gasp before taking control of the kiss once again. It was a bit sloppy and rushed, but Otabek didn’t care.

He did care; however, when Yuri stopped, beginning to protest before Yuri began to place rough kisses along Otabek’s jaw, moving down to work on his neck as he slowly dropped to his knees. He ran his hands up Otabek’s thighs as his eyes focused in on his zipper.

“Yura, you don’t have to –“

“No shit, I don’t have to. I’m not a fucking prostitute, Beka.”

“That’s not what I meant. I –“

“Shut up and let me blow you, yeah?” Otabek instantly felt his dick harden in his jeans. “Honestly, why the fuck would I get on my knees if that wasn’t something I wanted to do,” Yuri mumbled to himself before pulling on Otabek’s zipper and tugging his jeans down, freeing his, now, fully hard dick. He licked his lips, smiling up at Otabek, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the tip. He gave an experimental lick to test Otabek’s reaction and was thoroughly pleased with the moan that escaped the brunette’s lips. He slowly bobbed his head down, taking in as much of Otabek as he could, until his nose was buried in the dark hairs at the base of Otabek’s cock. Very slowly, he backed away, smirking up at Otabek while sucking the head back into his mouth, enjoying the soft sounds Otabek was making. Once again, he sucked Otabek fully into his mouth, finding a rhythm he was comfortable with. He dug his fingers into the other’s hips, using the man as leverage with one hand while grabbing the base of his cock to stimulate what wouldn’t fit into his mouth.

Not long after, Yuri increased his speed, using his spit as lube as he pumped up and down, twisting his wrist as he moved. He hollowed out his cheeks, letting the tip of Otabek’s cock catch on his lips before sucking hard and tonguing the slit. Like their kiss, this too was a bit sloppy and rushed, but neither cared. Otabek’s fingers found their way to Yuri’s hair, yet again. When he felt his orgasm approaching he began to push on the back of Yuri’s head, ever so slightly, while simultaneously thrusting faster.

“Fuck, Yura. I’m gonna come.” That was all the encouragement Yuri needed to increase his speed, while sucking harder. It didn’t take long before Otabek released into his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head as Yuri swallowing it all, enjoying the taste of Otabek on his tongue. He rose back onto his feet, kissing Otabek again, while tucking his dick back into his jeans, paying close attention to what he was doing while zipping the jeans. As they kissed, Otabek’s hands found their way to Yuri’s ass, squeezing roughly and pulling the man as close as he possibly could.

\------------------------------------

_Fuck._ Yuri thought, instantly wishing they were someplace else so they could take care of the problem that was growing in his pants. Otabek seemed to notice his dilemma and spoke up.

“I can return the favor for you, um, if you – “

“You don’t have to, Beka, I – “

“No, I really want to,” Otabek responded, beginning to kneel before he was stopped by Yuri, who pulled him in for another kiss.

“Relax, I’m not turning you down, _Beka_ ,” he purred again, “I just don’t want to risk one of my nosy ass coworkers coming out here to see. I am honestly impressed they didn’t try to sneak behind the dumpsters and watch the show. I would, however, love it if we could take this somewhere else and finish what we started.”

“My place isn’t far from here. You ever been on a bike?” Otabek asked, tilting his head toward his motorcycle and smirking as he noticed Yuri’s eyes widen. Yuri shook his head, indicating he had not, before Otabek spoke again. “Well, I only have one helmet, but you’re – “

“Nuh uh. Fuck that, Yuri interrupted.

“Had you stopped to listen to the rest of my sentence, it would have been me offering the helmet to you, Yura.”

“Oh. Um, yeah… sure,” Yuri responded reluctantly, as he grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head, adjusting the straps to ensure that it wasn’t going anywhere. He climbed on the back of the bike, holding on as tight as he could around Otabek’s middle. He heard Otabek chuckle before driving off toward his apartment. For someone who was so apprehensive, Yuri was surprised at just how much he loved the feeling of the wind moving around him and the warmth of the man he clung to from behind. _Yeah, I could get used to this._

\------------------------------------

Otabek all but yanked Yuri off the bike, dragging him along, and tossed his helmet on the floor upon entering the apartment. Once inside, he kicked his shoes off and pulled Yuri in for a kiss. Yuri was impressed with the neatness of the apartment, though just based on Otabek’s looks, he expected nothing less.

“Nice place,” he commented. Before he knew it, his hand was surrounded by Otabek’s larger one and he was being pulled in the direction of what he could only assume was the bedroom. “Wait! Before we continue, would it be okay if I could maybe take a shower? Honestly, I feel really gross, which is reason number two why I didn’t want you to blow me outside the club.”

“Of course, right this way,” Otabek said, pulling him further into the bedroom and through another doorway, straight into the bathroom. “There are fresh towels in the closet for when you finish.”

“Thank you, Beka. You know, I _really_ wouldn’t mind if you wanted to join me… wash my back and all that jazz?”

“I think I could be of assistance there,” Otabek smiled then grabbed the bottom of his shirt, peeling if off of his body and tossing it into a nearby laundry bin. Yuri had to stop himself from drooling. Sure, he was used to seeing half-naked, and often fully naked, well-built men, but Otabek was something else _. I wonder what kind of workouts he does to stay in that kind of shape,_ Yuri thought, _fuck he is absolutely… delicious._

“Thanks,” Otabek said, chuckling as Yuri’s eyebrows shot up upon realizing he has spoken his last thought aloud. “After you,” he added, nodding his head toward the shower as he turned the knob, starting the water. Yuri was quick to peel his clothes off and he stepped into the water, sighing as the spray hit his back. He poked his head out from behind the curtain to ask Otabek what was taking so long but was silenced by the view in front of him. Sure, he had had Otabek’s cock in his mouth maybe 30 minutes prior but seeing the man completely naked was a whole different story. His legs were just as toned as his stomach and he had an ass to die for. Yuri reached out and grabbed Otabek’s wrist, tugging on it as he pulled the man into the shower with him. “Hi.”

“Mmm, hello Beka,” Yuri gave the man a quick kiss before turning to grab a bottle of body wash and handed it over, “You did say you’d help.”

“That I did,” Otabek replied before popping the cap open and lathering it up in his hands. He started at Yuri’s shoulders and ran his hands down his back before dipping them down to cup Yuri’s ass. Yuri returned the favor and they goofed off as they shampooed one another’s hair. After Otabek rinsed his hair, Yuri stepped under the water to do the same, smacking Otabek on the ass as he did so.  

Pure lust could be seen in Otabek’s eyes and he figured they were clean enough as he backed Yuri up against the tiled shower wall.

“Fuck, that’s cold,” Yuri hissed. He was immediately silenced as Otabek leaned down to kiss him. Once, twice, three times before gently tugging on Yuri’s lip with his teeth. He dropped down to his knees, very similarly to how Yuri had done previously, stopping to nip at Yuri’s abs and hips. Yuri’s eyes rolled back in his head as Otabek quickly took all of him into his mouth. He could feel the head of his dick hitting the back of the other man’s throat as he hurriedly bobbed his head up and down. They were both surprised at just how fast Yuri came, staring at one another for a few seconds while breathing heavily before Yuri spoke out a demand, “bed, now.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was in Otabek’s arms, being carried to the bed where he was tossed onto his back. No words were spoken as Otabek turned to grab something out of the second drawer in his nightstand, dropping a bottle of lube and a few condoms onto the bed next to Yuri. He immediately dropped to his knees, pulling Yuri so his ass was at the edge of the bed. He hooked Yuri’s knees up over his shoulders and turned his head to the left, kissing and nipping at Yuri’s inner thigh. He could hear Yuri suck in a breath of air, letting it out slowly as Otabek focused his attention on his other leg. From there his mouth found its way to Yuri’s ass where he swiped his tongue over the blonde’s hole.

“Beka!” Yuri screamed out. He definitely hadn’t pegged Otabek for someone who would be open to eating ass on the first night, but the man was full of all sorts of surprises. He moaned quietly as he felt Otabek’s tongue circle around the rim before he plunged it deep inside. Otabek kept his grip tight on Yuri’s left leg and reached up with his right hand to stroke Yuri’s cock while he continued to fuck him with his tongue.

Yuri was disappointed when the man’s grasp on his cock ceased, but he soon figured out why when a lubed-up finger was pushed into him. “Fuck, Beka!” He grabbed fistfuls of the comforter on Otabek’s bed as another finger was quickly added in with the first. He raised his upper body, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Otabek continued fingering him, making eye contact with the brunette and not looking away. Their gaze was interrupted though as Otabek’s fingers brushed up against Yuri’s prostate, causing the man to scream out again.

Otabek found he _really_ liked the sound of Yuri’s screams and he added another finger, being sure to hit the same spot over and over.

“Jesus, fuck. Beka, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come and trust me, I’d much rather do that with your cock buried deep inside me.” Otabek didn’t need to be told twice. He stopped what he was doing and rose to his feet, allowing Yuri to scoot backward, toward the center of the king-sized bed. In a matter of seconds, he was hovering over Yuri, rolling a condom over himself.

“You ready, Yura?”

“God yes, Beka. Fuck me, please.” With that, Otabek thrust forward, not stopping until he was fully inside the man underneath him.

“So, fucking tight,” he mumbled to himself, causing Yuri to laugh.

“Well, yeah. Like I said I’m not a fucking prostitute. And it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone other than myself. Well, myself and my – “ Otabek chose that moment to pull out a bit before slamming his hips back into Yuri’s, effectively silencing him. Yuri hooked his legs around Otabek, using his heels to urge Otabek on. Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri. As they fought for control over the kiss, Otabek ran his hand up Yuri’s side, stopping to play with the man’s nipple. He found that Yuri thoroughly enjoyed this, and he vowed to remember it for the next time.

Otabek picked up the pace as he drove into Yuri, rolling his hips until he found the proper angle to hit Yuri’s prostate with each thrust. He moved his hand down to Yuri’s cock and began to stroke it, his movements matching his own rhythm.

“Shit, ahh, I’m gonna – “

“Me too, Yura, me too,” Otabek felt Yuri clench around him as he reached his orgasm, come splattering all over his and Otabek’s stomachs. Otabek soon followed, filling the condom with his seed. He pulled out slowly, disposing of the condom before heading to the bathroom to get a warm, wet cloth to clean up their mess.

\------------------------------------

Yuri let himself be pampered as Otabek cleaned him up, before climbing into bed with him and pulling the covers over both of their bodies.

“Was it worth the wait?” Yuri asked with a smirk on his face.

“God, yes. And you’re more than welcome to stay here tonight. I know it’s really late.”

“Good cause I am nowhere near done with you,” Yuri retorted, moving closer to Otabek and leaning in to kiss him once again.

“No?”

“No,” Yuri replied, climbing on top of Otabek, straddling his hips. Otabek thought he would have needed a minute before he was ready to go again, but when Yuri reached down, grabbing his dick, he found that was not the case. “I want you to relax. Sit back and let me do all the work this time.”

\------------------------------------

The next morning Otabek found that they had drifted apart during the night, each turning to their respective sides of the bed. He didn’t mind, however. Waking up to someone again was nice. Even nicer, was the fact that it was someone he had been crushing on for quite some time. He turned to face Yuri, his movements waking the other man.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Yuri asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Around nine or so, if I had to guess.” His response caused Yuri to frown. “What’s wrong Yura? Not a morning person?” He teased.

“I’m a fucking stripper, I stay out late and sleep most of the day away. What do you think?” He retorted. “Honestly, I should get up though. I am supposed to meet up with the piggy for lunch and to practice a new routine.” Yuri sighed, crawling out of bed to stand up and stretch before bending over to pick up his clothes. “What, you didn’t see enough of my ass last night?”

“How did you –“

“Am I wrong, Beka?” Yuri all but purred his name, causing Otabek to groan.

“Are you sure you don’t have a little more time?”

“No, I really should be going. I need to get home and cleaned up.”

“Well, can I see you again?” Otabek asked, as he watched Yuri pull on his shoes and head toward the door, opening it slightly before turning back to look at him.

“Yeah, sure… any time you visit the club.” Yuri’s response was dripping with sarcasm, a small smirk on his lips as he winked at Otabek and slipped out the door.

\------------------------------------

Otabek finally got out of bed a few hours later, after sleeping a bit longer, Yuri’s words replaying in his head over and over. He debated going to the club again that night, wanting nothing more than to wake up entangled in Yuri again the next morning. He decided against it; however, figuring that Yuri was not the type to be interested in sad, desperate men… which, at the moment, Otabek was.

It wasn’t until the following weekend, that Otabek gave in and decided to see if one of his friends was interested in visiting the club. He scrolled through his contacts lazily and almost dropped his phone as he neared the end of his list. There, among the limited numbers he cared to save in his phone was one he did not recognize, added under the name ‘Yura.’

_Well aren’t you sneaky?_ He typed out, hitting send immediately.

**Took you long enough…** Was the response he got.

_Not gonna lie, I have been sitting here for a week, debating over which would be the best excuse to use to come see you at the club._

**Aww, I missed you too :P**

**You don’t need an excuse, though. I thought the amount of times you made me come would have made it obvious that I am open to doing it again.** Otabek blushed as he read Yuri’s response, thinking back to the night they spent together, a huge smile forming on his face.

_Can I see you tonight then?_

**Nope…** His smile faded quickly as he patiently waited for some sort of reasoning.

**Working.**

**But you can see me tomorrow night.**

_Do you want to get drinks? Come to my place? Maybe go get dinner first? I can come pick you up on the bike… this time with the appropriate number of helmets._ Otabek realized he had started to ramble. He saw that Yuri was typing his response and found that he was more nervous than he thought he would be.

**Well, I do eat.** He could practically hear the sarcasm as he read the text in his head. He grinned, knowing that Yuri had essentially just agreed to go on a date with him.

_Would it be wrong of me to assume this is a date?_

**Honestly…**

**I thought you’d never ask.**


End file.
